I'll Get Over It
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Just read it. I won't say anything.


**I'm not going to say anything about this… :)**

* * *

><p>I'll Get Over It<br>by Chipettegirl10

The words came out softly, through tearful sobs.

"Why…why are you leaving me?" She looked at him, eyes red and puffy, and cheeks stained with tears. She stared at him, her arms drooping to her sides. "I thought…I thought you were…the one…," she whispered. She shook her head. "But apparently not…" She stared into his eyes. "Are you going to give me an explanation?" His eyes seemed cold and heartless.

"I…I'm not into it," he answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen…I really have to go…" "Go where?" she demanded. Her eyes were suddenly filled with anger and hatred. "I…I have a date to go on, now, if you'll excuse me…," he answered sheepishly. He began to walk away, only to have his exist blocked by her. "With whom…?" she snapped coldly. He looked down as he told her. "Her, huh?" she asked. She shook her head.

"Just leave." "B-But…" "LEAVE. L-E-A-V-E. LEAVE." He walked out only a foot before turning around. "Please—" She slammed the door shut. Then, finally giving into the pain, she crumbled to her feet and let out the sobs that had ached to come out when she had stopped crying just three minutes before.

He stood, staring at the door that was just slammed in his face. He could hear his girlfr—ex, ex-girlfriend—sobbing loudly. "I didn't get to explain why I was leaving…," he said to the door. "I wasn't into it…it wasn't you, it was me…I'm just…I'm just attracted to her more than you…"

He turned on his heel and walked down the steps.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later, Simon Seville had been resting at home on the couch, a book open on his chest. He heard the front door open, to see his older brother Alvin walking in.<p>

"Alvin, w-what are you doing home?" he asked. "I forgot Britt's corsage," Alvin answered. Simon looked at his watch. "According to my calculations, you were supposed to be at the dance with her fifteen minutes ago," Simon said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "She…uh…she likes to be fashionably late, okay?" he snapped. He grabbed a box containing a flower bracelet and walked back out the door.

Simon raised a suspicious eyebrow and began to pick up where he left off in his book. Then he raised his head. "Wait a minute…"

He thought hard for a minute. "Isn't he going out with Jeanette?" _But he said Brittany's name, man! Doesn't that seem ODD to you? _Simon put down his book and called Brittany.

"Hello?" Brittany asked. "Britt, it is Simon. Isn't Alvin supposed to be dating Jeanette?" Simon replied. Brittany froze. "Um…he told me he broke up with her…"

Simon slammed down his phone. "That dirt-bag of a brother…"

He slid into his shoes and tossed on his blue jacket, then headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Jeanette opened the door to find Simon standing there. "S-Simon?" She looked at him and blinked. "What are you doing here…? I haven't really talked to you s-since…since Alvin…"<p>

Simon held up a hand. "I know we haven't really talked, and I heard what happened," he said. Jeanette's gaze fell to the floor. "You did?" Simon nodded. "Yeah, he forgot Brittany's corsage for the dance," Simon said. He noticed Jeanette was ready for the dance, wearing a dark purple silky dress that came to her ankles. "Are you going?" he asked. Jeanette shook her head. "I'll look like a total loser if I don't show up with a date. Hmm, but what do I have to lose? I'm already labeled a loser," she answered.

Simon glared at her. "Jeanette Sylvia Miller, stop that," he said. Jeanette looked at him. "Excuse me?" Simon continued to glare. "You heard me. Stop beating yourself up over it and go to the dance already. You deserve to go and have a good time, even without a boyfriend. Maybe you'll find a guy who doesn't have a date," he went on. "Make the right choice, I'm going home."

Simon began to walk out when Jeanette grasped his wrist. "Don't leave…," she pleaded. Simon looked at her. "Jean, just go to the dance," he said. "Ellie and Theo are there too," Jeanette said. "You'll be home alone." Simon shrugged. "I'm fine," he said, walking out the door. Jeanette sighed. "I'll just go to the dance."

* * *

><p>Jeanette walked into the dimly lit but well-decorated gymnasium. She gazed at everyone in their dresses and tuxedos. She walked to a table in the far corner of the room and sat down. She looked sorrowfully at the couples dancing to song after song. She saw Alvin holding Brittany like he had never held her. She saw Theodore and Eleanor talking, and Eleanor giggled at what Theodore said. She thought of herself, all alone.<p>

"Jeanette…"

Jeanette looked behind her to see Simon, standing in a tux. He had a purple corsage. "It's a bit late…but will you be my date to the dance?"

Jeanette nodded happily.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFFINESS!<strong>


End file.
